L and Light: dawn
by Red dragon prodigy
Summary: In a graphic yet dramatic opening Light confesses his boundless love for L as he embarks on a Romeo Juliet romance.
1. Chapter 1

I dont know what it was that night, the heat, his allure? I don't know what it was but as he stood there, he was perfect. His bedraggled hair fell on his shoulders as we stared at computers all by ourselves, no one around. Id loved him for a while. He was perfect. intelligent, passionate and kind this I loved in him. I had to confess and I stuttered at first but I knew it was now or never. How could I, I was Kira a sworn enemy of his and I had to kill him it was only a matter of time but that didn't matter for I couldn't restrain myself. I shouted " L I love you" and before he could react I held his arm. He liked it." Do me make me horny light make me kum" he replied and it was all i needed.

We took it to the bedroom. I grabbed his bulging crotch and he squealed like a school girl as I carried him through. He fell to the bed and the bed seemed to glow like an angel around him. I passionately kissed him, running my tongue down his bare chest as he removed his shirt. I disconnected my tongue and slipped my hands down his pants. He moaned and groaned as he burst in to passionate roars of pleasure. I instructed him to turn over after we had undressed fully and I thrust my pulsating cock in his anus. He screamed for me begged me. This was hard sex. L turned as I stood back and kum exploded he managed to catch some and went straight to sucking my dildo as I whipped him with everything I had. I orgasmed in an instant and knew then this was meant to be I was gay and proud. L rubbed his smooth hands down my thighs creeping to to my arse turned me round and inserting his cock into my prostate it was hard now it hurt but it was to good, to alluring to stop and I'd knew there be more.

after hours and hours of sweet hard core sex and sex tape recording we lay down on the bed. He winked and said " tomorrow?" And I smiled and nodded knowing this was it.

to be continued


	2. Chapter 2

I had thought of it often, how could I not? His dark frantic hair, his unreadable eyes, so erotic in a strange way. Although we enjoyed it thoroughly, he refused my offers to enjoy that night again. I couldn't stand it. He teased me without knowing and my greed and impatience became to much to bare, so I did it.

After dark me and L made our way to our bedroom, it helped that we were linked to each other. I waited pretended to be asleep, as I listened to his steady breathing. I pounced. I grabbed his thin arms, instantly waking him. Then I swiftly moved my right hand to his crotch and unzipped his flies revealing white fronts that I ripped off without haste. I ran a clawed finger down his body moving my dribbling mouth with it too down to his exposed cock. I pursed my lips and licked them as L's wide eyes sank into mine and I swallowed his erect dick in my lips. It was bitter sweet and I watched L's eyes sink into an orgasm. He shrieked as I harmonised with him. Such intenseness, such... Perfection? To me anyway. He grabbed my shoulders rolling me over indicating for me to lie on my front. Dirty, dirty L. He thrust his rock hard cock into my hot arse making me cum all over the bed sheets. I was glad he was back, I was glad I forced myself on top of him.

"Oh light, yes YES YES YES, harder light or not?" L cried with an untold affection . I never replied just cried and whooped. I didn't want it to end but all great things have to.

We lay silently stroking each other and swallowing each other's tongues. Another great night.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is probably the most intimate lemon I've written so far so please if you have a nervous disposition skip to chapter 4 if it has been written**

I began to think it wasn't real. Maybe it was just a dream? Firstly L was ignoring me for the most part and then he just wasn't the same. And then I found out.

it was an early bright morning when she came. Her white, fiery eyes glistening in the orange glow of dawn. She wore a plain white hoodie with her hair resting on either side of he neck. She was pale with bright red lips of a crimson blood shade. She was a plain beauty and with her squared black glasses, she looked perfection. As she walked I noticed her attention to L, who she smiled and lent against. " Light, Matsuda, Misa, every one, this is my girlfriend, soon to be wife, Jade Tashini. She'll be staying with me for a while " L said looking deep into her eyes.

I looked puzzled at him and his recent statement. I noticed Misa was talking to L's girlfriend and called L over to the bedroom to get a drink, the only lie I could think of. When we were there I looked at him, my eyes fiery with built up rage. I grabbed his shoulders shaking him vigorously, I gripped his arm tightly and pulled him to the springy mattress, lying him down on the bed with an anger and frustration even I couldn't understand. I ripped my pants open tore down my underwear exposing an erected dick. " no light please no " L screamed as I ripped his lips part and shoved my dick in his reluctant lips. He turned his head away as I screamed " suck, you twit " grabbing a gun from the side draw and pointing it to his head. His eyes widened as he licked in haste. I could see L's face ripple as he taste my bitter cum in his mouth like a sour sauce. I grinned malevolently as I pulled out seeing L's face relieved but I didn't stop, instead I flipped him round shoving my cock in his unlubricated arsehole, making him cry with the pain as I ripped him up.

When I had finished torturing him I flipped him round yet agin and ripped open his pants and his underpants and sucked his cock with great pleasure by now his was yelling for help and little to my surprise he begged me to stop saying that he didn't love me. That's when it hit me.

All this time me and L had did it, it was just my fantasy, a dream that I wished was true.

it wasn't long before L's girlfriend came running to find L and soon she did with his cock submerged in my dribbling mouth screaming. Her face was horrified as she saw L struggle. She ran out screaming for Misa and crying L looked at me sobbing and with enough rage to make me quiver. And I learned that my fantasies were just that.


	4. Chapter 4

**this is from L's point of view , this will change next edition**

I was torn apart, broken and too weak to hit light. I was a mix of skin and bone, a skinny and shattered, pale being now held up by will. This will was for Jade.

Her face was in my head when she saw me. I don't think I could ever forgive light for that but now my concern was the sickly scream coming from the top of the building where the open air carries a smooth chill through your body.

I ran for it, instantly pairing the irritating scream with Misa. When I got there every one but light was huddled beside the far wall that led too a deadly drop. I couldn't see jade so I made my way to the front to find her. to my horror I saw her standing teary eyed on the barrier that stopped you from falling off the side of the building. She was going to fall to her death from suicide. I screamed to her and only then did she open her eyes. I reached for her hand, caressing the smooth skin with my rough, caloussed hands. " no darling don't please 'll die if you do, I can explain what you saw i really can " I yelled to her my tears warm in the winter breeze. " please explain " she said with the calm contentness she always had. " light was confused, thought I loved him. When he found out I hated him he raped me, forceing me to do the unthinkable. I love you and I'd never betray you. You are me " I said so as not to alarm her. She smiled, a smile that told me I was forgiven and put one foot down to the floor.

At that moment light charged through the crowd stumbling into me and that's when it happened. As he knocked me I let go of Jade, and she stumbled over the wall hanging 1550 feet in the air. She just caught the wall in time. I didn't bother with light, instead I reached for her skinny wrists to hoist her up. She sobbed as I lifted her up. I cried a river for her as I tried hard to lift her up.

suddenly she smiled at me and in an apologetic way she whispered " Lawliet I'm slipping and I'm going to die, I know that, I have excepted that. The light guy, forgive him for this but not what he did to you, to us. Don't cry for me, I beg you, but one day we will meet so darling I'm going to let- ". She smiled again as she slipped from my grip watching my face rot as she fell.

she was like an angel. She fell with such grace and contempt. Now I had a wrath for Light to be unleashed upon but I don't know if I could live again without her. She was an angel and she had fallen. An angel without wings.


	5. The end for L

**SPOILER ALERT!**I** know this is not how L dies but i have renamed the chapter.**

I turned to face a pale sickly L. Had I done the right thing? No. Was L ever going to forgive me? Never. In truth I was near to vomiting blood. I hated myself. Why was I compelled to do it? I could never repay L and I was in a deep depression. He looked at me from across the room and our eyes caught each others. I was trapped he walked to me and I panicked. He put a hand to my face. Suddenly his lips caressed mine and I was free again.

Our tongues entwined as we watched with caution for any one. " is that what you wanted? " L said sobbing slightly. I stuttered and studied him before he kicked me, hard in my balls. He kicked me again in the face making my cheeks numb with pain. He stamped on my head before spitting on me, the sticky liquid mingling with the pale grey shirt I was wearing.

He walked away slowly in the rage he had sprinting through his body. I got up and smiled at him bloody-toothed before running and punching him in the jaw. His body flew threw the air as he came crashing to the ground, he shy his eyes tightly as he did so. He stood up and laughed. I was puzzled as a maniacal laugh seeped through cracked lips. He had lost it. And it was my ...fault.

he walked to the desk his toothless smile emitting and Erie glow around his gums. He reached for the gun as I ran to stop him. " you know, I found it ironic that you may be called, yagami light but you made me dark. But anyway, Goodbye Light hello Dark".

the world stopped. The sun bounced of the gun as the trigger retreated into the handle and a bullet race through L, making me quiver with fear.

i had killed them. I had won but I had lost

**I hope you enjoyed this. I will NOT be continuing this Ernie's but I will make a series of Mello and near and if you like one about L and Jade mentioned in previous instalments.**


End file.
